1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a planing and polishing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, woods are planed and polished respectively by a conventional planer and a conventional polisher. The polisher can only grind off slightly and the planer can merely plane so roughly that an additional grinder is ever needed for further grinding. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional planing and polishing machine mainly includes a base 1, an intermediate base 2, a conveying device 3, an upper base 4 and a driving motor 5. Transversely and pivotally connected on the upper base 4 are a blade 6 and two grinding wheels 7, with one end of a shaft 8 of each of the grinding wheels 7 extended outside the upper base 4. The shafts 8 and a driving shaft 5A of the driving motor 5 are mounted by a first belt (B). The blade 6 has one end of its shaft 9 extended outside the upper base 4 and linked with the shaft 8 of the adjacent grinding wheel 7 by a second belt (C), enabling it simultaneously driven to whirl to carry out planing when turning on the driving motor 5 to drive the grinding wheels 7. By the time, a piece of wood can be put on from a front side of the intermediate base 2 for being planed and polished.
As the blade 6 is to cut off the surface of a workpiece, it needs a higher rotating speed than the grinding wheels do. However, the blade 6 is indirectly driven by the grinding wheels 7, it can't be whirled as quick as needed to sufficiently plane, possible to lower its working precision.